


Danganronpa boys x male reader headcannons and oneshots.

by Shuichi_and_Komeda_kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, idk ii have no idea what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_and_Komeda_kinnie/pseuds/Shuichi_and_Komeda_kinnie
Summary: I don't see much of the danganronpa boys getting much m/m action, so I thought I should do this.REQUESTS: Open.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is the request page. 

Things I will write for:   
Fluff, angst, smut, cute shit, sad shit, comfort, ect.

Things I will not write for:  
Abusive relationship ( The main ship), incests, animal abuse, rape, vore, excessive gore.

This is my first work on this site so, sorry if it's a bit bad, but I'll try to do my best :]


	2. Makoto x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's S/O showers him with affection.

(I made these into headcanons, if you want I can make this into a oneshot)

"S/O, stop." Makoto whined as his boyfriend kept on clinging to his side. 

-All throughout the day S/O had been clinging to Makoto non-stop. 

-When they first woke up together, S/O was holding onto his lover's waist and wouldn't let him up as he showered Makoto in kisses and cuddles. 

-When they finally separated they went to the dining hall to have breakfast. 

\- S/O kept to Makoto's side during breakfast

\- Aoi kept asking if S/O was sick because he was so clingy.

\- As the group explored the school more S/O kept carrying and kissing on Makoto.

\- Que Makoto having the face of a fresh strawberry.

\- Y'all just adorble.


	3. Kaito x Reader--- Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK-- sorry it took so long. I've been busy in school and haven't been feeling creative, but now I'm okay and ready.

'That idiot.' is all you can think as you watch the purple-haired man go on a rant about stars and whatnot. Sadly, but not really, that idiot was your loving boyfriend. And boy did you love him. 

His smile, his weird hair, his laugh... everything about him was perfect. Sometimes too perfect, but still, it was amazing to have him. 

Suddenly your name was called and you looked up to see Kaito standing in front of you waving his hand. "Huh?" you answer looking at the astronaut. "Can you come with me to my lab?" you nod and follow the boy to his lab.

Upon entering you feel his hand grip onto your wrist tightly and he spins around to face you. As you gave him a confused look, he closed the door. He flashed his smile and lent forward and kissed you softly after muttering an "I love you". 

You kiss back of course, but not until you take charge of it. You control the tempo, the depth, the closeness. You take the kiss into the deepest you can get it and pull away softly. You look at your lover, his face a nice shade of pastel strawberry. "Want to...?" you whisper and Kaito follows with an excited nod. You give a soft smile and take off his coat and lightly throw it to the side as you passionately kiss again.

You press on his back somewhere and make him gasp, the perfect time to stick your tongue in and french kiss him. His hand moves to your hair as yours start to take off the tops of both of you. Kaito lightly laughs as you break the kiss and trail your soft pecks from his mouth to his neck. Kaito's neck is very sensitive, you found this out when you started dating. You leave tiny kisses and nibbles around his neck to tease the poor boy and then they grow into full-blown hickeys and bite marks. 

Kaito gives out tiny moans and gasps as you work away at his neck. You gasp as well as you feel his hand cup your hard-on through your pants. He makes eye contact with you as you pull away from his neck. You smile at him again and tug at his pants. "Off. Then you can have what you want." you say, your voice becoming honey to Kaito's ears. He obeys and looks at you.

You smile and giggle as you take his hard-on into your hand and start to stroke him, making sure to play with the tip a lot. Through pants and moans, Kaito was putty in your hands. His eyes closed, mouth open, chest moving, it was beautiful. You continued to stroke your baby boy as you got faster, moving your slender fingers up and down his length. Kaito's moans were getting progressively louder and you smiled to yourself. You stopped and pulled away making the purplett whine at the loss. 

You smirk and undo your pants and take them off with your boxers. Kaito immediately drops to his knees and takes your dick into his hands and starts jerking you off. You bite your lip and let out a few pleasured sighs as Kaito continued. After a bit, he wrapped his mouth around your dick and started bopping his head quickly. You let out semi-loud moans and you feel the warm and wet embrace of his mouth around your dick and also at the feeling of his tongue playing with your tip. 

You grab his hair and pull him off. "Did I do something wrong, S/O?" Kaito asked nervously. You shake your head and help him stand up. "Just don't want to cum yet, baby." you say softly and cup his face. He smiled and nodded, then you flip him against the wall. Kaito let out a small huff and relaxed as you kept one hand on his back and reached for lube. After popping the cap and squirting some on your fingers you push one digit into him. He let out a pleased breath of air and adjusts. His breathing gets heavier and his moans keep going up in volume as you continue to stretch him out, now three fingers in. You kiss his shoulder and smile; your beautiful boy was feeling good just from your fingers. 

"P-please... more." Kaito whispered under his moans. You smile and take your fingers out as you line up with his entrance. “ Remember our safe word, if it hurts too badly, tell me.” Kaito nodded and you slipped in. His breath hitched for a second and then he relaxed. After a few seconds, Kaito started moving on his own. Getting the hint you started to thrust slowly into him, Kaito’s moans starting again. Kaito was sensitive, but only you knew that, wasn’t “Manly” to let other people know. After a bit, you start going faster as Kaito goes up in volume. 

Sooner than later Kaito starts to shake, partly because of standing for a while in a certain position, and partly because he was getting close to his orgasm. You wrapped a hand around his dick and started to jerk him, Kaito’s moans being the loudest they have been in a while. “C-can I..?” he stuttered out as you continue to thrust into him. You nod and softly kiss his neck again. He came, hard and shaky, his walls closing around you as the tightness make you cum inside him. 

You pull out and help Kaito re-dress as you do too. You look at Kaito and smile, pulling him into a loving kiss before you both walk out, hand-in-hand.


	4. Rantaro x Reader--- Slight Angst & Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naming this: Flowers
> 
> Warning this one-shot will include:
> 
> \- Anxiety  
> \- Cursing  
> \- Sexual things
> 
> Among the sexual things:  
> \- Blowjobs, soft sex, slight thigh riding, missionary style, kisses throughout, and the pet names "Baby and darling".
> 
> I hope the requester doesn't mind that for this one the reason the reader needs comfort is because they are uncomfortable with Miu's comments.
> 
> Also, WHEW sorry this took so long, I've had a lot of studying to do for exams, so sorry if it's late, hope you enjoy.

You were hanging out with Gonta, he was looking for bugs while you were picking flowers. The orange and white daisies you picked were bright and looked almost fake, but they were real. You look over to Gonta and see him climbing one of the trees. "Gonta? Did you find any bugs yet?" You asked looking up. "Ah.. Gonta no find bugs anywhere. Bugs must be hiding from Gonta.." he muttered and climbed back down. "Aw, c'mon Gonta, maybe they're just tired, plus you have many bugs in your lab. So don't get down, big guy." you smile and give a few flowers to him, "See if the bugs need to pollinate them, that will make them happy, right?" He nodded and gratefully took the flowers and walked off after thanking you. 

As you watched Gonta walk away Kirumi walked over and informed you that dinner was being served. You thank her and give her one of the flowers. She smiled and walked off as you walked to the dining hall. You start to hum to yourself as you walk along, every now and then you sway to your own notes. "Wow, that's a pretty song." a soft but melodic voice said. You look towards the origin and smile, your friend Rantaro was there with your other friend, Kaede. They walk up towards you and you hand them both a flower, they both accept them happily, and then you three walk towards the dining hall.

At the dining hall the people already there were Kaito, Maki, Shuichi, Kokichi, Kibo, Himiko, Angie, and Tenko. They all greeted you as you hand them all a flower. Shuichi and Kibo were flustered, Maki had a bit of a standoffish vibe but accept it. Kaito, Himiko, Kokichi, and Angie excitedly accepted them and Tenko still called you a degenerate male but was much softer about it. You sat down by Rantaro and you two started talking about random topics. A few other people walked in, Kiyo, Gonta, Tsumugi, and Ryoma. And once again you gave them flowers, excluding Gonta because he already had a lot. Ryoma just smiled, Kiyo called you a 'beautiful human', and Tsumugi thanked you a lot. And finally, Miu and Kirumi walked in. You watched as Miu looked around the room at everyone having flowers but her and she looked at you. You stood up and heading over to her and gave her the flower, and that's when things went downhill for you.

"Oh, so I get to be one of your bitches too? Aw, I'm so happy! You can fuck me now." Miu said as she squealed. You flinch and back up a few steps. "W-what? N-no, I just decided to be nice and give everyone a flower..." She looked at you and pointed, "Nah, you definitely wanna get in everyone's pants, I can see it in your eyes. Never took you as the playboy type." You start to back up more, extremely uncomfortable. That's not you, you would never play with someone's heart, you wouldn't even touch anyone without their permission. Miu smiled as she kept going on about you and deciding what kinks you have, yadda yadda. 

As you kept trying to get away from Miu, and everyone trying to get her to shut up, you bumped into the table and fell a bit, Shuichi catching you and Rantaro behind him. "See look at you! You're all over Poo-chi." Miu exclaimed as she smiled. You get up and thank Shuichi for catching you, but still uncomfy. You decide to cut Miu out and sit down by Rantaro waiting for the food. During the diner, Miu kept going on, it was like she was targeting you, hell even Kiyo and Kokichi tried to get her to stop. Finally, you had enough and you stood up and ran off towards the Casino area. 

You went into the Casino and down the stairs. Once you found a good game to hide behind you sat there and tried to calm down. Closing your eyes, you try to steady your breathing and hug your sides. After a bit, you feel someone's hand on your shoulder and you snap open your eyes to see Rantaro in front of you worry across his face. "Are you okay, Y/N?" You take a bit to respond, "No, really, I'm not. I don't like how Miu was targeting me. I-.. I just-" your voice got caught in your throat as your breath rose. And at last, the anxiety hit you, everything Miu said about you, the looks of everyone, you running away and hiding. And soon, the anxiety attack hit you blocking your senses and causing you to panic. Then you feel it- Rantaro's arms around you- he was hugging you, making circles with his hands lightly on your back. "Hey, hey it's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you, Miu is not here. Don't worry, Y/N, I'm here." his voice was soft- not like the annoying soft voice that people give you- just soft. 

You give in and slowly let yourself calm down, hugging Rantaro back as he keeps reassuring you and giving you tiny forehead kisses. After you calm down you look at him and he smiles back. "Hey, why don't we go somewhere more comfortable? We can go to your lab or your room. Want to go?" You nod "Room." He smiles and helps you up. "Want me to carry you?" You lightly giggle and nod again. He smiles and swoops you up bridal style and carries you out, again with the light kisses over your face.

As he's carrying you he talks to you, little compliments here and there, talking about the stars, little things. You feel giddy, your stomach feels like cotton, his scent making your head slightly light. You take in the scenery, trees, the dome that shows the sky, the glow of the lights in the sky. You nuzzle into his chest a bit and listen to his heartbeat- it was slightly fast- but it calmed you. You look up at him and see his features, jawline, his thick eyelashes, a few freckles, and his soft-looking lips. You close your eyes after a while and enjoy the feeling of being carried by a pretty boy.

"We're here, Y/N." Rantaro's voice opened your eyes and you look over to the door. You let yourself down and unlock the door, inviting Rantaro in as well. When you're in you sit on the bed, the deep purple walls sucking up more than half the light in your room when you turn the lights on. Rantaro sits beside you and lightly pulls you to his side. "Everything okay now? Need me to do anything?" he asked in his soft tone again. You stay quiet for a bit and then nod. "I'm okay now, but can you stay? I'll feel safer." He looked at you slightly surprised then smiled and pulled you closer, "Let's talk then?" You nod and he took a breath before saying something about one of his sisters. You weren't paying attention to what he was saying and just paid attention to the closeness of each other. You look up at him and lock eyes on his soft-looking lips again, they looked just too perfect. Rantaro was saying something about his sister making a card of some sort and you just couldn't resist anymore and turned his face towards you and kissed his lips mid-sentence. 

You were correct, his lips were soft, he tasted like blueberries and his lips molded perfectly with yours. When you pull away you see Rantaro smile and he laughs a bit. "Oh, is that what you wanted? Did you want any more?" You nod and this time he takes the lead and kisses you, his taste and the softness of his lips returned to your needy ones. You both hold the kiss and you straddle him, his hands moving to your waist. Rantaro pulled away and looked at you, "May I do something?" he asked, his eyes now hiding a certain emotion behind them. "Y-yeah, of course." you stutter out. Rantaro covers your eyes and kisses you again, only this time, he slipped his tongue in. You let your body relax even more as you try to move your own organ against his. 

Rantaro pulls away and rests his forehead against yours as his hands move up and down your waist. "Do you want to go further or do you want to simply just stop?" he Eskimo kissed you and waited for fir your response which was just a simple giggle and nod. Rantaro smiled and lifted up your shirt a bit signaling for it to be off, you oblige. He starts to kiss your neck, little nibbles and sucks here and there. His hands moved to your nipples as he started to get harsher with his treatment to your neck, tiny splotches appearing. You let out tiny whimpers as his hands twirl your blossoms around and he bites on your neck, the feelings getting you riled up. "Your turn, Rantaro, "you open your eyes to see him looking at you confused. "Hm? My turn?" "Let me make you feel good, like how you make me feel." His eyes brighten, "Oh, Aw, darling, you're so cute," he leaned back a bit and took off his shirt, toned stomach and the outline of abs and pecks greet you. You giggle and Rantaro smiles again before you try to leave a hickey on his neck, try. You've never given anyone a hickey before and you didn't know so it was mostly sloppy and neat kisses with tiny nibbles to actual bites. You could feel Rantaro flinch a bit under you and you start to pout, "Is there another way I can make you feel good?" you asked and Rantaro pulled you down to lay on him, he gave you tiny kisses over you face as he explained his idea. "It will be pleasurable for you and I'll have fun watching you. You can ride my thigh if that's what you want to do." You think for a second then nodded. 

Sitting up from the warmth of Rantaro's chest to yours you get off the bed and strip till you're naked. Rantaro was now sitting up and marveling over your body, to him he would say you were perfect. He slid back a bit so you could sit on his thigh and be comfortable. Once seated on his thigh you start rocking your hips, the friction sending jolts up your spine and you let out a soft moan. Rantaro wraps his hands around your hips to help you move your hips to his thigh. He tried to help, his thigh moving in the opposite direction than where you were moving, the jolts going up your spine again and your moans slowly getting louder. You felt a pit in your stomach, almost as if something was going to pop, then right then Rantaro restricted your movements. He flipped you so you were on the bed and him on top of you, his thigh in between your legs. You look up at him and he leans down to kiss you again, then, something slides in you. It hurt, a lot, but with Rantaro moving whatever it was- you couldn't see- it made some of the pain go away. He pulled away from your face and you saw he had a finger inside you. "Sorry, should've warned you, but you'll need this, otherwise the real thing will hurt more than this. If it hurts too much you know you can tell me, right? I don't want my baby hurting." You blush at the pet name and nod, covering your face with your arm, trying not to focus on the pain. "Second one," his ring finger slipped in, this time it wasn't as painful and you got used to it quicker. 

Soon enough Rantaro was now knuckle deep with three fingers and scissoring them to stretch you out. He pulled them out and kissed the tip of your dick, laughing when your body jerks from it. "Hey, baby? Mind if you do something for me?" You look at Rantaro and see him unbuckling and taking off his pants. You look at him and smile big, wrapping your hand around his shaft you jerk it a bit before placing kitten licks to the slit. Your actions were causing Rantaro to let out heavy breaths of pleasure, his eyes lidded as he watches your movements. He was a bit over average, with a few veins here and there. You finally take him into your mouth and bob your head causing Rantaro to throw in hed back and let out shaky moans. You love hearing the sounds of his voice moaning for you. You go faster and feel Rantaro stiffen a bit, his tip hitting the back of your throat every now and then. "Baby, please stop. I don't want to cum just yet." his voice shook you from your trance and you pull away giving one last lick to his tip. 

He had you on your back and trapped between his arms as he slid into your entrance. You snap your eyes shut as you feel his slicked dick stretching you out. He cups your face and kisses your cheek, "It'll get better just stay here for a bit." Rantaro continued to kiss from your face to your shoulders and rubbed your waist trying to take the pain away. Soon you give him a little nod to signal that you were ready. He kisses you once again and you kissed back as he starts thrusting into you. You grip onto his biceps as moans erupt from your vocal cords as he starts thrusting faster. Somewhere in between your pleasure and Rantaro's praise here and there a few kisses were thrown in. You get that familiar feeling again and start to pant some. His thrusts got a bit rougher as you arch your back and clench your jaw. "Baby, are you close?" Rantaro's deep voice sounded amazing at this point and all you could do was nod. Your legs started to shake as Rantaro smiles and moves his hand to jerk you off. His swift hand and fluid thrusts made you climax almost instantly. As you had your orgasm, your walls closed in around Rantaro's dick and he cums inside of you. 

After a few breaths to collect yourselves, Rantaro pulled out and moved to your bathroom and started the water for a bath. He came back to you and your features made his heart swell. Puffy lips from the kissing, splotchy neck, tired eyes. He walked over and sat beside you and brought you to him. "Hey, just so you know. I love you, truly I do. I know it isn't the best to confess after having sex, but I really can't take it anymore. Y/N, dear, is it okay for me to call you my boyfriend?" his voice was sincere. You lean up and kiss his cheek, "I would be ecstatic if I was your boyfriend, Rantaro." He smiled and kissed you again. Once he pulled away he cupped your face, "Hey, now that I'm yours, if that girl ever makes you uncomfortable again, I'll handle her. But if you just want to leave, that's fine as well." You sigh happily and rest your head on his shoulder. 

You get picked up by your new lover and carried to the bathroom and are lowered into warm water. You feel the chest of Rantaro against your back and you relax, you start drifting off to sleep in the tub. And soon enough, you are into a land full of wonderful dreams and scenarios of you and your new lover.


	5. Korekiyo x reader - Smut with fluff at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. 
> 
> Warnings: Sexual themes, blood use, occult things.
> 
> Sexual themes:  
> Blowjobs  
> Thigh riding  
> Dildo riding  
> Regular riding  
> Ropes
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT USE THIS RITUAL. This is a blood ritual from my own imagination. I have never cast or have used a blood ritual before and I have little knowledge from it. This ritual is to not be taken seriously.

You've recently started hanging out with Kiyo, mostly so you could read the stories of ghosts and shit like that in his lab. Even though it was kinda obvious that you two were gonna be close together, both of your Ultimates tying with supernatural stuff, you being the Ultimate Occultist. It not like summoning a fuckin demon to come and scare the shit out of everyone, it was like talking to spirits, learning about demons and myths, laughing at how people describe angels versus the way they are supposed to be depicted. Your friend Kokichi came with you this time to Kiyo's lab, you've already been to your lab and picked up a few things, a jar, a crystal, and a random shard of glass. You both were on the way to see if you could find a way to use those items in the rituals in Kiyo's lab. You get there and knock, because, c'mon, if you don't knock before entering you're just plain rude. Nothing happened so you just decide to walk in. Kiyo wasn't anywhere to be seen and Kokichi took that fact and went places. He touched things, shook artifacts, and almost broke a cursed doll. As you were scolding him for almost breaking priceless artifacts, who else but the Anthropologist himself standing at his doorway.

"May I ask why you two are here?" his voice almost dark. Kokichi looked at you and gave you a peace sign before running out. You try to follow him but end up getting blocked by Kiyo. You gulp and pace back a tad. "Well?" he asked again, his eyes almost staring daggers into you. "I- um... I was trying to see if there was a ritual from your studies that I could use these for..." He gave you an eyebrow raise and looked at the things behind you. "Yes. There is one thing, but you might not like it." It was your turn for an eyebrow raise. Kiyo sighed and walked in closing the door, "It's called the Forever With You ritual. You need blood from two people and two sexual objects." You watched him, the lights were turned off and you backed up a bit more. "Might I ask, (Y/N), are you intrigued by this ritual? I could be of assistance if you do, you are the one I do not mind being paired with. You perhaps might be the most beautiful person here."

You blush a bit, he WHAT? You look at him and realize he is much closer to you, "Wait- didn't you say you already have a lover?". Kiyo smiled, well, from what you could tell. "Ah, I have spoken to them and they do not mind if I bound myself to you, for they do not care. " You gulp again and continue to look at him, noticing his eyes slash through the darkness of the room. Kiyo's hand brushed your cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, even though it was bandaged it was soft. "So please, (Y/N), be bound with me through this ritual." his voice shook you a bit, you couldn't tell if he was begging, lusting, or something else. You find yourself nodding and to your regret your pants tighten. Kiyo stepped back and grabbed the three objects you brought. "My dear, in about fifteen minutes, meet me at the first empty room, bring a sexual object from your belonging. I'll see you then." He ushered you out and closed the door.

As you're walking down to your room to get the object, millions of thoughts cloud and race your mind, what the hell did you get yourself into? When you reached the dorms you see Shuichi and Maki walk out of the doors. 'Training, must be.' you think to yourself as you walk in the doors yourself. You unlock your door and sit on your bed. You really were going to do this? Be bound to Kiyo for the rest of your life? Oh, God. You slap yourself a bit and get up to get the object, a black dildo, about 6-7 inches. You hide it on your body somehow and walk back out, sneaking past Angie and her cult and out the door to the room.

You take a deep breath before entering the room. As you open the door you can see the ring of salt around Kiyo and some red rope beside him. "H-hey, Kiyo..." You say as you close the door. Kiyo dips his head and motions for you to sit in front of him. You oblige, now facing him sitting on your legs. "So, what item did you bring, dearest?" his voice sent shivers down your spine and you pull out the dildo from where you hid it. "Oh, so you've been preparing in advance before you even knew about this." he laughs a bit and leans forward to grip your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. "Okay my dear, I'm going to move you into a position so this will be easier, okay?" you nod and allow him to move you. You're now sitting in his lap with your back to his chest and your head under his chin.

You watch as Kiyo grabs the jar, noticing the crystal is now in the jar. "Okay dear, this part will hurt," he said apologetically. You look up to him, his mask is down and you can see the red lipstick on him, you also see the glass shard in his hand. Kiyo gave you his unoccupied hand to hold on to as he brought your other to face the ceiling, palm up. Next thing you know he's gliding the unexpectedly sharp shard across your hand and the blood oozing out. He guides your hand over to the jar and lets a few drops drip in and touch the crystal. He then unwraps one hand and cuts his own hand, doing what he did with your hand with his. As he was doing this you took in his features without the mask, the painted lips, his golden eyes... maybe this wouldn't be that bad. "Okay my dear, the worst part is over, let me bandage you. " Kiyo did as he said and now your hand is bandaged. 

"What now?" your question comes with a smile from Kiyo, "The best part. We get to bond. Don't worry though, this ritual is about trust. I won't do anything to you that you are uncomfortable with," he reassured you and he sits you in a different position. You watch as he takes off his top clothing, he has a slightly feminine body, a toned stomach, and the outline of pecks. His arms were surprisingly built and they looked sturdy. As he takes off his bandage on his other arm you realized that you're still clothed and take off your top half as well. Kiyo finishes and cups your face, his hands were so soft, soft enough that you felt yourself push into them. Kiyo smiles and leans forward to kiss you which you hesitantly agree to, his lips being softer than the hands. You and Kiyo keep sharing your intimate kiss as his hands rub over your chest and you melt. Kiyo slips his tongue in and you allow him to do that too, your body reacting to every touch he gives it now. 

Soon after Kiyo breaks the kiss and pulls out his rope. "Is it alright for me to tie you up? How far can I go with this, my dear?" You hesitate a tad before answering, "Um, just hands are good. I'm not really comfy with that much yet..." You hear Kiyo laugh and he ties your hands together with a long trail leaving it. "Okay my dear, please stand up, I need to undress you." You try your best to stand and you watch Kiyo as he swiftly yet smoothly takes your pants and boxers off, leaving you naked in front of Kiyo. Then Kiyo strips himself out of his clothes and sits back down on the ground on his legs. He pulls on your rope and you land in front of him. "I want you to do what you want my dear," Kiyo says and places his hand under your chin. You end up sitting on his thigh and rock back and forward getting that friction that you oh so wanted. You use your hands that are tied to bring Kiyo to kiss you by placing them behind his head. Kiyo gasps a bit before kissing you back and slightly moving his leg to meet your movements as moans erupt. You pant and moan into the kiss with Kiyo as you feel a coil in your stomach. You open your eyes a tab and catch a glimpse of Kiyo's dick, slim but long. The next thing you know the coil in your stomach snaps and you cum on both your's and Kiyo's stomachs along with Kiyo's thigh. "My my. That was quick are you that sensitive? " you whine in response.

Kiyo removes your hands from his neck and picks up the dildo you brought, "Ride it." the simple command making you shiver. Kiyo watches you as you move and lower yourself onto the black rubber, letting out a moan from being stretched and feeling full. Kiyo then stands in front of you and guides your mouth to his dick. You open your mouth and give tiny kitten licks to his slit as you start to bounce on the fake inside of you. You soon wrap your mouth around Kiyo's length and start to suck, sending vibrations through him from your moans on riding the dildo. Kiyo plays with your hair and he thrusts lightly into your mouth, he's trying to get more feeling. Soon Kiyo pulls you off the dildo and his dick and sits back down. "Whatcha doing?" your little innocent question made Kiyo laugh again and he motions for you to come closer. 

When you're close enough he pulls you and positions you on top of his dick. You sink down and shake, you've never been filled this way before. He bounces you and you moan, the feeling of an actual dick inside of you makes you feel so good. Soon you're moaning Kiyo's name which drives him mad, he thrusts to match your bounces and hits that one spot that made you roll your eyes up. "Oh, God. Kiyo.. fuck." you moan and hold onto his shoulders for support and that coil comes back. You start bouncing harder, chasing what is soon to be your orgasm. You barely notice Kiyo's grip on you tighten when you bust through your second orgasm, your walls closing around Kiyo. You continue to ride out your high as Kiyo overstimulates you to get his own. He soon cums inside of you and pulls out. He unties the rope and apologizes for overstimulating you. He hands you your clothes and he starts getting dressed. When both of you are clothed again, Kiyo goes back to the jar and takes the crystal out, the blood dried on it. He licks it, collecting some of the mixed scarlets on it and turning to you. 

He kissed you, letting his soft lips mold against yours. "There my dear, the ritual is done. " you giggle at his words and kiss him one more time, which he happily accepts. You both clean up and you hide your object as you both walk back to your dorms, Kiyo telling you little clips of stories he has learned. 'Together with Kiyo... never expected this to happen. Nothing bad should ever happen to him.' you think to yourself as you listen to Kiyo's words.


End file.
